


Milestone

by clarityhiding



Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Good Parent Janet Drake, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Mediocre Parent Jack Drake, Tim Drake is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Tim's first Halloween.
Relationships: Jack Drake/Janet Drake
Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> freres-toujours asked, "Tim's first time trick or treating. Who took him? His parents? Dick? Young Justice? His normal friends from school?"

"I know you're too young to really understand," Mama said as she zipped up the costume, "but this is an important milestone."

"Ahm," Tim agreed, then popped his fist in his mouth, paying no mind to the fuzzy mitten covering it as he sucked.

"I told you he's too young," Papa said. "And that costume is ridiculous—someone's going to think he's a girl with all the… everything!"

"Jack, he's a lion with a mane. Why would anyone think he's a girl?"

"It's like long hair."

"You are being awfully silly. C'mon, Timbo—let's go show the neighbors how adorable you look."

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
